the most powerful
by RosemarySalvatoreWhitlock95
Summary: Isabella swan A.K.A Isabella Vesta Ermalinda Malfoy is draco's eldest sister by a year. she was sent to forks washington on a muggle studies trip to learn about muggles. the thing is she hates muggles. how will this end.
1. prologue

Isabella Vesta Ermalinda Malfoy

Prologue

Well to start off this story. Hello my name is Isabella Vesta Ermalinda Malfoy I'm a pureblood witch of the dark side. I am the most powerful. Making me surpass the dark lord himself.

I am the one the light side won't stop till they get their hands on me. The dark mistress if you will, and one day I will rule along side the dark lord or as his true name is... Lord Voldomort.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"How dare he!" I screeched too the wind. The bastard left me alone to deal with this blaspheme of a human world for another year. As I was chosen for a muggle studies trip because apparently Dumbleass thinks he can change my way of thought. Though I believe he is just scared I will curse one of his students again. You must be confused on why I am not referring to my self as one of these idiotic muggles.

Well here is your answer. I am a pureblood witch of the Malfoy Line. the most powerful to be exact. I surpass the dark lord him self. my father is very pleased with how I learned my magic so fast. I have also made my own wand when I was 10 years old.

It is a 13 ½ inch black wood with goblin blood along with phoenix feather, ash, and tears plus a dragon scale. Though I have also added my own blood to it. It is a very powerful wand and I am the only one to behold it.

Anyway, back to the problem of the whole boredom in the muggle world. I was pretend dating a cold one by the name of Edward Cullen. The bastard decided he knew what was best for me and left me. Even though there is a red headed bitch after me who might I add was the mate of one James Michaels. A sparklepire which figured it would be fun to attempt to kill me.

I was then brought out of my thoughts by my phone ringing.

"Hello?" I questioned forgetting to check the caller id again.

"Hey Bells was wondering if you wanna come down to La Push for a bit. We are having a bonfire tonight and I want you to come." I thought about it for a moment.

"Oh what the hell hanging with a bunch of pups can't be that bad." I thought to my self then decided to answer him.

"Sure why not I'll be there right after I tell Charlie." I smiled a bit once he said good bye.

"This could be a bit of fun." I thought aloud.

I then began walking back to the house to tell Charlie and to change into something more bonfire appropriate. I walked in the door to wanna gag and walk back out.

"God uncle Charlie really on the couch I sit there." I groan out loud.

He chuckled after getting off his new girlfriend Sue Clearwater. Harry's ex- wife.

"Sorry little B couldn't help my self." I laughed.

"Yeah well Jacob Black just invited me to a bonfire so don't wait up." I yelled once I got to the top of the stairs leading to my temporary room.

I looked into the mirror to see the plain Jane Bella Swan. I decided now was the time to go back to my beautiful courageous self. My short brown hair changed to long curly and beautiful blond hair with purple tips. my eyes back to their bright blue that I love so much. My pale skin tanned a bit and I grew from 5'4 to 5'7 along with gaining back my beautiful yet fit body.

Not a flaw on me. I walked over to my closet and hissed out "open." Then the wall behind all my Bella Swan clothes opened to reveal the true clothes I like to wear. I grabbed my ripped black lace skinny jeans, black tiger shirt, my black boot heels, and my Slytherin necklace and earrings. plus my silver bangles then I finished my make up and was done. I grabbed my keys and walked out to my 2006 Lamborghini Murcielago blue convertible and left for La Push beach.

Once there the guys were all starring at my car. I grabbed my leather jacket from the back and threw it on then stepped out and onto the cement of the parking lot. Then one every hotheaded flirt decided to walk up to me and pull out a few moves.

"Hello my name is Embry Call. May I ask your name." He spoke after taking my hand and kissing it. I smirked.

"You may but that doesn't mean I'm going to tell you." I heard Jacob laugh behind him.

"Hey Bells what's up." He said pushing Embry out of the way for a hug.

"I'm great now that the over protective gay sparklepire is gone though he left me in the woods. To deal with a bunch of annoying muggles." He along with the other wolves know of who I am and what I truly look like.

Embry must be new to the pack. (in this story Jake phases before Embry) "Come on Sam is waiting to talk to you about the red head bitchpire."

I laughed at his statement and followed him over to Sam.

"Hey Bells." Sam said giving me a hug.

Then the rest of the wolves came over and I was passed around. how fun.

"So about this red headed bitchpire." I interrupted him.

"Now I know where you got that from." I said to Jake which caused a few of the wolves to chuckle. Sam glared at me.

"Sorry please do continue." Sam rolled his and continued.

"Anyway about this red headed vampire. We need to figure out who its after and why. Then we need to kill the bitch." I smirked and raised my hand. Sam sighed.

"Yes Iz." I giggled.

"First of all who knew you had such a potty mouth." This caused everyone to chuckle. "Then second she is after me cause the Cullen's killed her mate cause he was after me. Killing the bitch part I can help with."

They all looked at me with concern.

"What I ain't that easy to kill." They all just rolled their eyes then Embry decided to comment.

"How can you help kill the thing you're a human." That spiked my rage.

"Now you did it. You just pissed off the witch you little bastard." Paul said to him. I growled as the wind whipped around us all.

"I am no human." I said in a calm and deadly voice.

"I am a century older than you. My kind have our ways of being immortal. I am a god damn pureblood witch and damn well proud of it. Now unless you wanna end up in Timbuktu with the last person to call me a human I suggest you shut your mouth pup." He looked a bit freaked out when I was finished with my rant.

I closed my eyes and breathed slowly trying to calm myself. Once calm I opened my eyes and began to speak.

"I do apologize for my reaction it will probably happen again. But back to the reason you brought us here. She has the power of evasion. She can get herself away from any danger that is where I come in. I can stop her power in enough time for you to shred her. But first we must find a way to draw her out."

I looked around the group to find them all thinking of something. Jared looked at Sam who nodded at him to explain.

"We have a plan for that." He looked at me.

"Go on." I spoke up. He sighed.

"We plan to use you as bait you will have to change back to Bella Swan though, to draw her out of her hiding spot." He was interrupted by my phone ringing. I took it out and looked at the caller id this time.

"Its Charlie." I said aloud.

I answered the phone and before I could speak Charlie yelled out.

"Iza I need your help! please hurry. The red head is here." Then the phone went dead. I put the phone away.

"Son of a bitch." They all gave me an odd look.

"Looks like we wont have to draw her out after all. follow me." Then I shifted to my animagous which is a giant horse sized white wolf with one dark purple paw. Then we ran off to rip that bitch to shreds.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I got there just in time to stop her from killing Charlie but Sue was knocked out against the wall. I shifted back and made sure I was in my Bella Swan mode.

"Hey bitchpire step away from the merchandise will ya. I'm the one that got your James killed. Figured you would come for me not him." She chuckled and dropped him.

I let the vampire venom made knife fall into my hand and waited for her attack. Since some of my powers are blocked.

"Well, well, well, little swan grew a back bone. What a surprise." I smirked.

"Bitch please I never lost it. People say I'm a bad actor. Why don't we take this outside. I quite like this house." She smiled evilly at me.

"So be it." She walked out the back door and I followed smirking the whole time.

"She is so gonna get it." I thought to my self internally laughing at her.

She crouched ready to spring but what stopped her was the shield that I put up.

"Oh ain't this fun." I smiled sweetly at her.

"You can't move. Wait till the wolves get here." I then howled and heard a few back and knew Sam and his pack heard me.

"Your in for one hell of a ride missy."

She spoke up laughing. "My army will know when I die and they will know who did it too. They will be out for revenge. Trust me you won't survive." I smirked and let my true for show.

"As a pureblood witch of the Malfoy line I say let them come and so shall your fate." I smile just as the wolves pounced on her. I laughed happily.

"Man it's good to be free." Now I know the rest of the year will be very interesting.

While they were doing that I went back in side to check on Sue and Charlie.

"Everyone survive!" I yelled from the back door as I walked in.

"Yeah what about you?" He questioned just as I joined him in the living room.

"Yup." He nodded. I looked to see Sue in a bit of shock to see her children walk in the door. I rolled my eyes.

"Fun right. So Jake bout that bonfire." I smirk as he scratch the back of his head.

"Yeah haha... uh there's one out back." I laughed at him and walked outside and smiled evilly.

"How fun."


End file.
